I see you
by Peytiejade123
Summary: A girl is victim of a car crash when she is 14 years old and she goes into a coma. She wakes up 3 years later to find that everybody she knows has changed. But that isn't the strangest thing that has happened...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

I can still remember what it was like... before... I can't lie and say that it was a particularly good part of my life, but I'm glad it's still there in my somewhat desecrated memory. Life was pretty simple, but it worked. I was happy... and that's all my mom and dad cared about. Everything in my life was going well, until August 14th, 2004- the day of the accident that changed my life forever.

I would write about that day if I could, but to be honest, I can't even remember... The only thing I do remember is just before the car crash. I remember seeing something in the field to the right of us, just down the road.....................then.........a deer ran into the middle of the road before we had time to stop........................"MOM! WATCH OUT!" I screamed..... In panic, Mom grabs the steering wheel of the car and swerves it out of the way of the deer. The car spins and goes front first into a tree........... Then everything went black.

* * *

**As you can see, this is only the prologue of an unnamed story I started to write. I was thinking of continuing, but I figured I'd see if it was worth it- please leave a comment/review on what you think, or any suggestions for improvement. **

**Thanks =)  
**


	2. Chapter 1 The awakening

Chapter 1- Awakening.

My eyelids fluttered open to reveal my surroundings. At first, I was unaware of where I was, until my previously dormant brain decided to work again. I was in hospital. For some reason, I couldn't remember how I got there, or what had happened. Suddenly, I was aware of my body and not just my mind. I tried to sit up, but my body was heavy like lead. Frustration filled my mind as I realised that my whole body was like this. Slowly, I turned my head to the side to see if I could find a bleep button to call a doctor- I knew there would be one somewhere. With all my strength, I lifted my arm and pushed the button. Soon, someone would come and help me.

Roughly ten minutes later, the door opened and in came a tall woman with long dark hair, who I assumed was the doctor. She looked at me and smiled gently, before leaving the room again. "Why did she leave?" I couldn't help but wonder why. But my question was soon to be answered. Not long after she left, the woman returned, this time with a man and a small child.

I looked at the man closely and soon recognised him as my father. Suddenly, I realised there was something wrong about his appearance... From what I could remember, my dad didn't look like this... last time I saw him, he seemed much younger than he does now... I looked at his arm, and saw a tattoo of an angel, with the word "Ava", my name, underneath. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it, "Ava honey... do you remember me?" This surprises me a little... why would I not remember my own father? "Of course I remember you, dad!" I replied, "Why wouldn't I?". The doctor addresses my father, "Mr Montgomery, I think you'll find that Ava has no recollection of what happened, so it's best not to mention the accident until later on."

One word from this sentence stands out: _accident._ I had an accident? Suddenly, lots of questions begin to flood into my head, which aches with confusion and frustration. I wanted to find the answers to my many questions, but then I remembered the little girl who came in the room with my father. "Dad?" I say, quietly, "who's that?". Dad turns to the girl, "Gabriella, come say hello." The girl looks at me and shakes her head, "I don't want to, Daddy... she looks so scary..."

"Gabriella?... surely that girl isn't Gabby, my little sister...?" I think. This is getting stranger and stranger... Gabby is only a few months old... but this girl looks about two or three...

Today is just piling up more and more questions in my mind. "Dad?" I say, "I'm tired... is it ok if i see you in the morning?" My father looks taken aback at my sudden tiredness, but, understanding, he says, "Of course, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow".

As my father, Gabriella, and the doctor leave, I sit back and think. My head still aches, and my body is still heavy. I have so many questions that need answering. Despite the niggling feeling in my head, I force myself upright. Suddenly I feel extremely nauseous, but despite this, I stay sat up. There is a nagging in the back of my brain, as if I know something, but I can't quite remember it. I sit for a while and try to remember anything I can about this _accident_. After a long time, I still can't think of anything, so I decide to get up and take a look around. As I stand, dizziness fills my head, the kind of dizziness that occurs when you haven't stood for a long time...

My whole body aches as I walk slowly to the door. When I reach it, I slowly open it and continue out of the room. I decide to find my way to the toilet so I can freshen up a bit. "I feel so crap", I think to myself. There is a sign which says "toilet", so I follow this down a long white corridor until I reach a door labelled, "women's". "Finally" I think, as I push open the door... My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden wave of shock. As I open the door, I am met by a mirror. The person staring back at me is a lot older than I remember, and now I understand why Gabby was so scared. My face was pale and my eyes had dark circles underneath them. I looked half-dead. Another thing that was even more shocking that my face was a large, pale scar, starting at my forehead and running down to my cheek. At this moment, the door opens, and another woman comes in. She looks at me, and I can tell straight away that she, too, is startled by my appearance. I must have looked ill, because she said, "Are you alright, sweetheart?". I turned to look at her. "What happened to me?" . Suddenly, I felt as if I couldn't breathe... my chest was tight and I needed oxygen. I could hear the woman trying to talk to me, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "I...c..an't... b...r....eath..." I manage... but then... I hit the cold, hard floor and everything went black...


End file.
